


Losing a Few

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila receives nutritional advice from Cally and Avon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Few

“I am not fat!” said Vila in denial.

“I did not say that you were,” said Cally.

The two of them were in the _Liberator’s_ medical bay having an argument, or a dietary consultation, depending on your perspective.

“But you want me to go on a diet,” accused Vila.

“This is not a diet,” explained Cally with great patience. “I’m just trying to educate you on healthier eating habits. Avon said that…”

Vila interrupted her and said, “I should have known. The two of you are working together.”

“Promoting proper nutritional values is not a conspiracy, Vila,” said Cally with exasperation.

“It is when Avon's involved,” said Vila.

Now was the perfect time for Avon to make an appearance in the medical bay. Of course, these days it would have been unusual if he didn’t. After the encounter with the alien that had tried to possess Cally, he always seemed to find a logical reason for making a visit here while Cally was present.

Avon entered and scowled when he saw Vila there too. “What is it that you think I’m involved in?”

“The two of you are trying to make me starve,” said Vila.

Avon gave him a hard stare but before he could make a retort Cally said, “Vila, lowering your consumption of sugars and starches is hardly starving.”

Avon said helpfully, “I could always code the food processors to only dispense nutritionally healthier food items.”

“Don’t you dare!” said Vila angrily.

“Avon will not be doing that, will you, Avon?” asked Cally, looking directly at Avon.

Avon returned her stare and said, “If you say so.” Vila could almost swear that Avon was trying to hide a grin of amusement. He wondered what was going on with these two that he wasn’t privy to.

Cally turned to address Vila again. “I will leave it to your discretion, Vila. But I would recommend losing a few pounds.”

“Oh, alright,” said Vila. “But I still get to chose what I want to eat.”

“Of course,” replied Cally.

Vila left the medical bay but before he exited, he looked back at Avon and Cally. They were staring at each other without saying anything. Vila grumbled under his breath. He got advice about losing a few pounds and Avon got Cally. It didn’t seem fair somehow.

 


End file.
